


Upon Further Inspection

by passion56321



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dethan Week 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Ethan Price: Specialist of S.H.I.E.L.D. reflects on his new team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Further Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> For Dethan week over on tumblr. Wednesday is crossover day. This is basically me thrusting some of my favorite Teen Wolf characters into the AoS world.

**Upon Further Inspection**

“I’m a specialist,” Agent Ethan Price argues, walking on the plane. “I don’t do teams.”

“Yes you do.” Agent Deaton says. “Starting,” he pauses to glance at his watch, “right now.”

\----

There was a reason he didn’t like teams. Other than the fact that he was trained, from day one, as a Specialist. Specialist’s don’t work with or on teams. They work alone. Fast, fluid and efficient. Do whatever needs to be done to get the mission done.

A team requires sacrifices and adjustments to his normal playbook. He isn’t exactly prepped for that kind of change nor does he like it.

And he really doesn’t like playing with others.

He likes to think of himself as a lone wolf type.

\----

Besides obvious reasons, those being his background, his dislike for being on a team is further fueled when he meets team Mclinkski.

Agents Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski; Biochem and Engineering respectively.

He instantly hates them.

They bicker like children. Stilinski doesn’t shut up. _Ever_.

McCall intrusively stuck a swab in his mouth and Stilinski smacked his ass for some reason.

Yay teams...

\----

The most interesting member of their newly assembled team so far, besides Deaton, whom is not is _The_ _Cavalry_. AKA, Agent Allison Argent.

Notorious S.H.I.E.L.D. badass.

You don’t want to get in her way.

Lady’s stone cold and would probably kick his ass.

He’s not up for getting on her bad side.

\----

Their first mission involves a hacker and the leaking of footage of some guy, Vernon Boyd, exhibiting super strength.

It ends with them saving Boyd, involving Stilinski’s _Night_ _Night_ _Gun_ and them somehow recruiting the hacker, Danny Mahealani.

Letting Danny board the Bus is a bad idea, considering he’s a secret spiller because “Free flowing info and access of information to everybody is the right thing” and all kinds of ridiculous bullshit. He drowns out most of it because he’s too busy staring at Danny’s dimples.

He voices his concerns to Agent Deaton. He’s immediately shut down because their team needs someone with Danny’s particular skillsets.

Ethan doesn’t argue with that particular reasoning because it’s true. But he doesn’t trust Danny.

Nevertheless, he’s nice to look at and considering that its seems like he’s going to be on the team for the long haul, a pretty face wouldn’t be so bad.

\----

He finds that Danny isn’t all that bad. Danny is definitely smart and cunning and all too perceptive for his own good and is never afraid to point out his opinions and concerns on missions.

Which, yes, can be annoying and grating on his nerves, but Danny’s concerns on missions are valid  most of the time.

He doesn’t envy that freedom. It’s all nicely cut and clean when he just follows orders and sticks to protocol. He likes it that way.

\----

“Can’t you just hack your way in?”

The steely look he receives for that comment sends shivers down his spine.

“No, I can’t just _hack_ into their systems! They’re running multiple military-grade encryption programs.” Danny says arms flailing. “Not to mention the firewalls….”

“OK, forget I said anything.” He interrupts and suddenly finds his shoes more interesting.

“Will do.” And Danny’s back to working on breaking into Centipede’s servers.

When he looks back up, he notices the furrowed brow and concentrated look on Danny’s face.

He ignores the odd feeling in his stomach.

 _Should probably talk to McCall about this_ , he thinks to himself.

\----

Ethan questions Allison about how she was able to handle the _Berserker_ _Staff_ while he couldn’t.

She gives him some cryptic answer that leaves him even more confused.

That night as they’re heading into their respective hotel rooms, she looks to him and leaves her door open.

He doesn’t follow.

\----

“We should go for a drink after,” Danny suggests handing him his Icer.

Ethan blinks, unsure.

A beat. “Yeah, sure.”

Danny grins, dimples and all. Ethan grins back.

He readies himself for the onslaught of Hydra soldiers that await him just outside the door.

“Lock this door behind me.”

Danny nods.

Ethan’s about to pull the handle when Danny says, “Wait.”

There isn’t much time for him to be confused about what happens next.

Danny’s lips are on his and his body is on fire.

Danny slips his tongue into Ethan’s mouth and Ethan’s breath hitches. He can’t help the small moans that escapes him.

Danny cups his jaw with his hands and presses himself into Ethan, closing the small gap between them.

It feels like forever stops when Danny pulls away. Ethan’s eyes are closed as his lips seek out Danny’s. A part of him feels missing.

A finger is pressed against his lips and he opens his eyes. He see’s Danny’s knowing smirk and he wants to kiss it away.

Wants to feel him pressed against his body once again.

“Later,” Danny whispers.

Ethan smirks. “Definitely.”

And if he’s a little too aggressive with the men outside when he’s taking them out, he really doesn’t give a damn.

 


End file.
